You're Amazing Marinette
by EatCrow
Summary: Silencer ends with a slightly different kind of confession.-(Completed one-shot)


"And that's a wrap," Chat Noir said, as he cut the camera.

They took a moment to stand there, the three of them as they watched Bob Roth race out the doors. He was flushed, swearing under his breath and distantly Marinette made a note to keep an eye on him. A man with a bruised ego and wounded pride was an easy target after all.

She glanced over at Luka, meeting his eyes she saw something in them shift, they settled from stunned into something Marinette didn't think she could have named if she tried. Granted, she didn't have long to. In a blink, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist as she was brought up off the ground and into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're amazing Marinette." Luka's voice was heavy, muffled in her hair and hot on her skin.

A bang sounded off to the side. Chat laid sprawled over the TV camera pale as a ghost. He raised a single quivering finger at them. "Oh my god, Oh my fucking god."

If anyone were to ask, Marinette would deny the pterodactyl scream she unleashed as Luka dropped her, his eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates when his words finally caught up to him.

She would deny the fall that came after to Satan himself. Nope, the floor was nice and _EXACTLY_ where Marinette intended to end up. The floor was so nice in fact she was currently in the process of becoming one with it, trying her damnedest to will the blasted thing into opening up and swallowing her whole.

Chat got to his feet his, legs unsteady underneath him. "Princ-" He fell to the floor as his foot caught on a cable.

Luka glanced between them, his gaze shifting from Ladybug screeching on the floor to Chat Noir flailing around, trying and failing to break free from a couple of wires. He brought his hands up to cover his face and _moaned_.

Mission abort, Mission abort. He fucked up BIG TIME.

"I'm sorry. I didn't. I wasn't. Oh god, I'm so sorry Marinette," he said.

"Marin-" Just as Chat tried to take a step forward he fell flat on his face, this time taking the recording stand down with him. He made a few last feeble attempts to break free kicking against the cord wound tight to his legs and bringing the wire around his chest over his head. It didn't work, if anything he's tangled more now than he had been before.

Chat must have come to the same conclusion because he went limp, seeming to have resigned himself to his fate.

Luka peeked out from behind his hands to look at Marinette who was still laying on the floor. She had stopped screeching for the most part and had instead adopted a look of such utter terror that Luka felt his heart break a little; he made her look like that. He's the one she was scared of.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered out. "God I'm such an idiot."

Part of Luka wished the floor would open up and eat him, anything to escape the massive fuck up he had created, however, based on Marinette's less than stellar success he doubts that it's likely. He should, he should really help her up he realized after she let out another helpless screech. Slowly he brought a hand down from his face offering it to her in a silent invitation.

"How did you know." Her voice shook as she took his hand letting him haul her forward and once again against him. He left his arms loose giving her an out and trying his best to make sure she didn't feel caged.

Chat looked at them and he whimpered out, "Buginette."

They both look utterly wrecked, scared in a way that Luka hadn't thought superheroes were capable of. God, he felt like such an ass.

A feather-light weight on his arm brought him back into the present. Marinette was looking up at him, mask still in place. How anyone who knew Marinette, knew how stunning and amazing she was hadn't figured out her identity was a mystery to him. Because it was clear as day to anyone with eyes.

Luka tightened his grip around her, taking his unoccupied hand he gently guided her chin up until their eyes met. "Because when I look at you." His voice trembled, oh God he was doing this, _actually fucking doing_ this after accidentally realizing that the girl he was in love with was a superhero. Go big or go home he supposed. "Clear as a music note. Sincere as a melody."

Marinette's miraculous beeped again one dot blinking as he carefully brought their intertwined hands over his heart.

"You have been the song I hear in my head since we first met. That hasn't changed. Ladybug," She watched him, tears gathering in her eyes as he brought their conjoined hands to rest over her heart. "Marinette. I hear the same thing every time I look at you."

There was a flash a brilliant pink light as her transformation fell. Tikki zipped away peeking her head out of the purse at Marinette's side.

Luka let her hand fall away, instead bringing both of his up to cup her cheeks. "I love you, all of you."

Marinette stared at him, looking into his eyes and seeing for the first time just how much love was there. Luka's eyes had always been soft, they had always been tender in the way that promised you a shoulder to lean on and a hand to raise you up. Luka had always been someone that Marinette had relied on, a steady presence she had taken comfort in, and an easy person for her to love.

Marinette jolted, her surprise making her go tense. She felt like she had been struck by lightning and she wondered if she looked like that too. For a moment a look of pure heartbreak crossed Luka's features. His arms dropped, hands falling from her face to her waist and resting there unsurely. She remembered back to the ice skating rink. Remembered running after another boy and knew that Luka had drawn the same conclusion now that he had then.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she brought him down into a kiss she hoped conveyed all the emotions that were racing through her. The kiss felt as easy as breathing, a natural progression from everything they had had into everything that they could have. She hoped he understood.

He must have as the arms that had dropped to her waist tightened and something wet landed on her cheek. Pulling back slightly she could see that Luka was crying. She was too. Ugly sobs left him as he buried his face against her neck. Holding her like she would blow away with the slightest breeze. It's this moment she thought that made her realize that-

"I love you," Marinette said, for the first time hearing just how true those words were. "I think...I think I have for a while. It snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting it but it feels like, it feels like it's always been there."

Luka lifted his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were red and puffy and as Marinette brought up her sleeve to wipe the tear tracks off his cheeks, she couldn't help but think. "You're beautiful."

He laughed a choked chuckle, as he pulled away. Turning slightly and scrubbing his arm across his face. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you that."

"You can." Marinette smiled. "But I'm the one who said it first."

"Well then, in that case, let me be the one to say this first, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette will you be my girlfriend."

Marinette heard Tikki giggle, she was fighting off a smile that wanted to appear on her face and if today hadn't already been an emotional rollercoaster, she would have been sorely tempted to give Luka a hard time. As it stood now, however, all she wanted to do was crawl onto the nearest couch and demand a serious cuddle session.

"Yes," she said.

Luka brought her into another kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he stared down into her eyes. He could stay like this forever he thought as they gently swayed back and forth. Simply basking in his girlfriend's presence. _His girlfriend_. Damn him there was no way in creation he was going to be able to wipe the silly grin off his face anytime soon.

A crash brought both of them out of the world they had created for themselves. They looked over to see that Chat had pushed the recording stand off to the side and was standing there sheepishly.

"Don't mind me," he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly backed up a pace. "I was just leaving. No worries I'll be out of your hair in a mo-"

His foot caught on a wire and he fell back with a heavy bang onto the floor. Dragging himself up into a sitting position he met Marinette's eyes with a pout and said, "I could use a little help, My Lady."

"Oh, of course." Just as Marinette made a step forward his miraculous gave one final beep and his transformation dropped. "HOLY SHIT!"


End file.
